This invention relates to a process for the production of low sulfur diesel and high octane naphtha. More specifically, the invention is an integrated process for the hydrodesulfurization of middle distillate hydrocarbon streams and the hydrocracking of highly aromatic hydrocarbon streams.
Petroleum refiners produce desirable products such as turbine fuel, diesel fuel and middle distillates, as well as naphtha and gasoline, by hydrocracking a hydrocarbon feedstock derived from crude oil, for example. Feedstocks most often subjected to hydrocracking are gas oils and heavy gas oils recovered from crude oil by distillation. Refiners also subject middle distillate hydrocarbon streams to hydrodesulfurization. Although a wide variety of process flow schemes, operating conditions and catalysts have been used in commercial activities, there is always a demand for new hydroprocessing methods which provide lower costs, more valuable product yields and improved operability.